Contagio
by Rahzel Everlasting
Summary: AU: Un ataque terrorista con un arma biológica que es capaz de convertir en zombies a quienes se infectan con ella. El plan de evacuación ha comenzado en algunas zonas. Lo que no saben es que hay infiltrados aun entre los que creen más cercanos a ellos.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Lo primero que podían hacer era mantener la calma. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos con el ataque terrorista al país. Tsunade, como Ministro de salud, se estaba enfrentando a una de las peores epidemias que podía imaginarse en toda su carrera.

No podía dar semejante notica a la población o el pánico se iba a apoderar de los civiles. Pero considerando la gravedad de la infección y lo rápido que ésta estaba avanzando en las personas infectadas que ahora, mantenían en cuarentena, debía actuar rápido. No sabían qué tan rápido podía esparcirse, pero sí sabían que una vez que infectaba al paciente, la enfermedad tardaba horas en manifestarse y hacerlos casi zombies, moviéndose arrastrando los cuerpos, volviendo a sus más primitivos instintos de lucha, los más básicos para sobrevivir.

—Shizune, manda una alerta. Nadie entra ni sale de Japón —dijo al ver tras la pared de la sala de cuarentena como aquellas personas iban volviéndose cada vez menos humanos, intentando salir a golpes de la sala de reclusión.

—Pero…

—¡Hazlo ahora! —gritó molesta y se fue al laboratorio. Necesitaban encontrar una forma de contrarrestarlo o no iba a quedar sobreviviente alguno ni en el país y posiblemente, el mundo si lograba expandirse.

* * *

Les extraño recibir un mensaje para reunirse en el colegio junto con sus familiares. Jiraiya, el director del instituto, había recibido las noticias de su colega y lejos de buscar salvarse sólo, iba a llevar a todos los que pudiera con él a un refugio hasta controlar la inminente amenaza, el problema es que ésta no era fácil de combatir por hombres como él, que sólo sabían valerse por la pluma y ocasionalmente, por los puños. Todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en el patio con todo el personal de la institución. Y había un equipo de médicos que los revisaba confirmando que no habían sido afectados todavía.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —preguntó Kakashi desde la puerta de su oficina mientras él miraba por la ventana.

—Tengo una finca en las montañas. Está alejada y es segura. Nos resguardaremos ahí hasta que todo esto pase —le indicó volteando a verlo.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —gritó Fuyuki, una de las alumnas de Kakashi, llegando con Sakura e Ino hasta a dirección— lo estábamos buscando ¿qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

—Es una amenaza biológica —dijo Sasuke apareciendo detrás de ellas junto con Gaara y Lee, haciendo que las tres jóvenes gritaran por ello. Quedó a cargo de Kakashi y Jiraiya callarlos y cerrar la puerta para que nadie de afuera escuchara. Hasta ahora, venían bastante bien manteniendo el secreto, no podían permitir que un crío lo arruinara— mi padre trabaja en las fuerzas de seguridad nacional. Apenas se enteró de su plan de resguardo, me mandó aquí, aunque hubiese preferido quedarme en el cuartel con él y con Itachi —el disgusto se palpaba en su voz, haciendo que tanto el director como su profesor soltaran un suspiro dejando caer sus hombros.

—Esto no debe salir de aquí —dijo severo Jiraiya— si llega a oídos de la población esto, se desatará un verdadero caos afuera. Por eso, vamos a evacuar a todos los que podamos mientras aun haya posibilidad de salir de aquí.

De momento, ellos no tenían más que hacer que mantenerse a salvos. Tsunade les había alertado de lo peligroso que se estaba volviendo todo y como los infectados reaccionaban. Jiraiya y Kakashi lo habían visto de primera mano. Luego Gai y Asuma se habían sorprendido con ello y habían procurado ayudar a mantener la calma junto con los otros profesores que intentarían, hacer más amena a estancia de los alumnos y de sus familias en lo que fuera posible. Al menos, mientras tuvieran que convivir en un mismo lugar.

Jiraiya, además de administrar y dirigir el colegio, era un famoso escritor de novelas, la mayoría de su repertorio no era precisamente apto para todo público, pero era lo de menos, que precisamente ahora, todo ese dinero ganado en esos libros, iba a servirle de algo al poder contratar los helicópteros que los sacarían a todos de ahí y finalmente, los dejarían a salvos hasta que el peligro pasara por completo o al menos, fuera seguro volver.

* * *

—¿A dónde fueron Sakura-chan y los demás? —preguntó Naruto con las manos detrás de la cabeza, apoyándose contra la pared al lado de Hinata.

—Creo que se fueron a averiguar por qué nos citaron aquí.

Naruto suspiró sonoramente y rodeó con uno de sus brazos a Hinata atrayéndola más consigo.

—Yo sólo espero que no se demoren. Quería ir a cenar ramen contigo —exclamó como si fuera el mayor pesar del mundo.

Hinata sonrió con calma y se quedó al lado de su novio. Aunque tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que sucedía, había algo raro en la ciudad, desde la cantidad de vehículos y amontonamientos que había visto al llegar al Instituto. Todos parecían estar con prisas y no entendían bien las razones. Lo cierto es que tenían que esperar para saberlo.

* * *

Los hicieron subir a todos a la azotea del edificio que era el único lugar donde podrían contar con una pista de aterrizaje al ser una de las zonas más amplias de todo el instituto. El campo deportivo era una opción, pero temía si lograban saltar las cercas. Lo mejor era estar ahí, que al menos, iban a darles tiempo al tener que subir tantas escaleras para evacuar a todos los que pudieran.

—¿Has pensado que haremos si _eso_ llega a suceder? —dijo Gai caminando al lado de Kakashi, yendo atrás de todos, vigilando a los civiles.

—Debemos estar preparados para cualquier inconveniente. Mantener la calma me parece la mejor opción —respondió de lo más tranquilo deteniéndose en la puerta de la azotea viendo los helicópteros que iban llegando y aterrizando para llevarse a todos.

Muchos ya habían hecho grupos para poder viajar, hasta se habían puesto de acuerdo con sus familiares para ir acompañados en ese momento.

En cuanto llegaron al helipuerto improvisado, empezaron a subir a todos ellos. Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Ino y Kiba, se fueron con un grupo y Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Shimaru y Kankuro, subieron en otro de ellos. Quedaba un tercero por llegar todavía, por lo que esperaron pacientes hasta que ello sucediera, aunque la sensación de inquietud iba aumentando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Muchos sólo intuían que algo serio estaba sucediendo, algunos lo sabían y aun conservaban la calma, lo cierto es que esta salida de la rutina era algo con lo que ninguno podía estar a gusto, más allá de que los más pequeños, por ignorancia, vieran esto como algo divertido, los adultos y los jóvenes sabían que no iba a serles todo tan sencillo.

—Tenemos un problema —dijo Gai desde el borde de la azotea al ver a un grupo de infectados rodear la entrada y tirar la puerta. Si había algo diferente a todas esas películas de zombies que vieron en la televisión, es que estos conservaban sus facultades físicas, aunque su cerebro parecía ir deteriorándose hasta el punto que los reducía a sus más básicos instintos: matar para sobrevivir, alimentarse, que si algo comprobarían, eran lo violentos que eran.

Kakashi, y Gai se encargaron de quedarse cerca de las puertas, bloqueándolas con todo lo que tuvieran a mano, pues, sospechaban que cadenas y candados no iban a ser suficientes ante esa desesperación voraz que habían visto antes. Jiraiya cuidaba de sus alumnos y procuraba, mantener la calma entre todos, no sólo por los jóvenes, sino también, por los demás adultos.

El tercer helicóptero llegó por el grupo restante. Cuando estaban subiendo, el candado salió volando quedando la puerta trancada tan sólo por los hierros haciéndolos retroceder. Kakashi miró hacia atrás donde abordaban y tomó un trapeador del cuarto de limpieza, siendo una de las pocas cosas útiles que vio en la azotea para poder detenerlos lo más que pudieran. La puerta se abrió finalmente y corrieron hacia ellos. Los profesores lograron detener a golpes a algunos intentando mantener a salvo y ganar tiempo lo más que pudieran. Lo terrible es que no era suficiente para ellos.

—¡Váyanse! —Le gritó Gai— les daremos tiempo a que escapen, Jiraiya. Huyan.

El director no podía asumir semejante riesgo a sus compañeros de trabajo, pero al estar de acuerdo entre ellos, no pudo más que ceder, apurando a todos a que siguieran con el plan de escape.

El helicóptero alzó vuelo una vez más, cuando Fuyuki haciendo caso omiso de cualquier advertencia, cuando vio a Kakashi con su arma destruida, no pudo más que arrojarse pensando que podría ayudar a su profesor ¡no iba a dejarlo solo! Y aun cuando sus padres intentaron atraparlo, fue demasiado tarde. Neji y Lee la siguieron, no iban a dejar a su compañera sola en aquella misión suicida a la que se había sumado.

Jiraiya dio la orden de regresar, pero apenas la escalera asomó, uno de los infectados atrapó la misma e intentó subir, viendo a varios de sus compañeros hacer lo mismo. Con todo el pesar del mundo y a viva voz de sus progenitores, tuvieron que alejarse o de lo contrario, ninguno iba a salir con vida.

Neji tomó un balde y con eso, golpeó a uno de ellos, colocándoselo en la cabeza empujándolo hacia abajo. Lee fue de apoyo a Gai evitando que fuera herido al caer encima de uno de los zombies mientras que Fuyuki corrió tacleando a Kakashi al suelo evitando que así, lo atacaran por la espalda.

Reunidos los cinco y con la horda de infectados encima, vieron la puerta, era su mejor escape, sin embargo, al ver que aún seguían subiendo, no tenían muchas opciones. Gai vio la escalera de incendios, intercambiando miradas con Kakashi antes de tomar su objetivo y correr hacia él con sus alumnos. Aun había algunos que subían, pero si lograban resguardarse en un aula, iban a conseguir ganar tiempo y reunirse en el refugio con todos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Tuvieron que romper una ventana para ingresar al aula. No iba a servirle de resguardo debido al vidrio roto, pero podía ingeniárselas mejor paseando por el instituto, siempre y cuando, no encontrarán a esos visitantes indeseados.

—¿Por qué hicieron semejante tontería? —Los regañó Kakashi apenas trabaron la puerta del aula. Aún si entraban, les iba a costar ingresar al instituto y les daría la ventaja que les estaba haciendo falta.

Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas con la cabeza gacha. Fuyuki sabía que si ella no hubiese saltado, sus compañeros no la habrían seguido, así que era básicamente su culpa. Pero ninguno la dejo afrontar el problema sola. Tanto Neji como Lee habían saltado siguiéndole los pasos para apoyarla y aunque ninguno había sido de mucha utilidad arriba, siendo que con su pequeña intervención, sus profesores se hicieron cargo del resto, iban a dar lo mejor de ellos para poder continuar y que todos salieran sanos y salvia. No había posibilidad ni ellos se permitirían contar con una baja ¡Ni una! Y dejarlos solos era una baja, no importaba cómo, se las arreglarían para ayudar a sus profesores y llegar a salvo junto con sus compañeros y familiares.

* * *

El silencio sólo se veía roto por el sonido de las hélices del helicóptero, nada más que ello. Sakura iba muy callada al lado de Sasuke, sosteniéndole la mano. No era una situación sencilla y considerando que ellos sabían cuál era la razón por la que se estaban alejando de la gente y la civilización, no podía quedarse quieta ni tranquila.

Aunque ninguno dijo nada, lo mejor era mantener la calma de alguna manera, aunque fuera poco tiempo el que pudieran hacerlo. Estaba en cierta forma, ansiosa de llegar a la mansión y reencontrarse con todos, al menos, podrían hallar un poco de paz entre sus compañeros y familiares. Que era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Estaremos bien. Me ocuparé de protegerte —le dijo él sin mirarla, con tanta seriedad como siempre. Una razón por la que seguía estando ahí no era sólo porque su familia estaba en otro lugar, sino porque Sakura estaba desprotegida y Sasuke iba a dar todo por ella, así le costase la vida en el proceso.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida para acabar con una sonrisa en los labios. Confiaba en él, lo suficiente como para sentirse más tranquila al estar a su lado y dar lo mejor de ella para poder continuar con su camino y darle fuerzas para poder continuar en aquel viaje que no sabían si iba a terminar pronto o no. Lo cierto es que no les quedaba otra opción que esperar a que todo acabara y pudieran volver a su vida normal.

El helicóptero hizo una maniobra que los hizo caer de sus asientos, agarrándose a todo lo que tenían a mano para mantenerse estables. El piloto no lograba controlar la máquina que había enloquecido como si le hubiesen bloqueado todos los controles. Orochimaru, su profesor de Ciencias naturales, se puso de pie y le inyecto algo al cuello al piloto que lo hizo convulsionar, llamando la atención de todos los pasajeros. Si el pánico no se había desatado antes, ahora era un buen momento.

Pero no obtuvieron respuestas de nada, sólo una frase de su profesor antes de saltar con el paracaídas en la espalda:

—Diviértanse.

Sasuke se levantó de golpe intentando manejarlo como pudiese, pero no conseguía estabilizar nada y tampoco tenía la más pálida idea de cómo hacerlo, tan sólo, había pensado que podía ser de utilidad, pero entre el tablero y el mando, no llegaba a hacer nada, viéndose caer en picada todavía. Logró maniobrar haciendo que el impacto se viera disminuido por los árboles.

Se sujetaron como pudieron intentando salir lo menos golpeados posible de aquel accidente, lo cierto es que no tenían muchas opciones, que los árboles apenas lo contenían y para cuando por fin el vehículo acabó frenándose, ninguno estaba en pie.

* * *

—Necesitamos un plan, Kakashi —dijo Gai mirando a sus espaldas. Estaban acorralados y aún no habían llegado a buscar refugio, más, llegaban por el frente y por atrás.

—Tendremos que separarnos —con pesar, dijo esas palabras manteniendo a sus alumnos a su lado, entre él y Gai, sopesando todas las posibilidades— la cancha de futbol, hay varias salidas, tanto por el ala este como la oeste. Nos veremos ahí en una hora.

Asintieron sin que pudieran hacer más para amenizar la situación y a la cuenta de tres, Gai se fue con Neji y lee por la izquierda mientras que Kakashi salía con Fuyuki por la derecha, yendo lo más rápido que pudieran. Los grupos de infectados se dividieron siguiéndolos, lo que redujo la cantidad que los perseguían, pero aun así, eran demasiados sólo para ellos, sin contar que no tenían más que sus propios brazos para defenderse. Y lo que encontraran en el camino, que a este paso y en ese piso, era nulo.

Doblaron por el pasillo hacia el laboratorio de ciencias, donde Kakashi tomó de la mano a Fuyuki y la jaló al interior del mismo, cerrando la puerta y evitando hacer ruidos. Esperaba que sin que los hubieran visto, les dieran tiempo a recuperarse y pensar en algo.

Él se apoyó contra la pared del aula y la rodeo con uno de sus brazos, sin dejar de prestar atención a la pequeña ventanilla que había en la puerta que le permitía mirar hacia el exterior, aunque procuraba ser lo suficientemente sigiloso como para no levantar sospechas.

—Kakashi-kun —susurró ella llamando su atención.

Estaban poco tranquilos, especialmente, porque ellos iban sabiendo lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad, pero hablarlo en voz alta iba a ser una confirmación que sólo traería.

—Fuyuki-chan, deberías estar con tu familia, no aquí —la regañó— estarías mejor lejos de aquí y a salvo.

—Pero si hubiese hecho eso… no estaría contigo —su semblante entristeció apoyando su frente sobre su pecho.

La mirada de su profesor se dirigió a ella, olvidando la puerta y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, resbalando su espalda por la pared hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo con ella entre sus piernas, acariciando su larga cabellera verde. No podía ver sus ojos ambarinos debido a ello, pero estaba seguro de que sólo reflejarían su tristeza y era lo que menos quería.

Se bajó la máscara con sigilo y la besó tiernamente deslizando su mano por su piel de porcelana. Agradecía que estuviera con él aun cuando había tenido la posibilidad de marcharse con el resto del grupo. Pero porque ella estuviera bien, había aceptado volver a verla luego, aun cuando no tenía la certeza de que eso sucediera. Ni si quiera, tenían la certeza de que iban a lograr salir de ahí con bien. Sólo podía contar con ese momento, con ese instante en que sus labios se juntaron y todo se volvió tan real e intenso como sólo entre sus brazos sucedía. Porque el mundo acababa cuando sus labios se encontraban y ya nada más importaba, sólo ellos dos.

—Si este es el final, no hay nadie con quién quiera estar que no seas tú —le dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada. Se acurrucó contra su pecho y se dejó confortar por él.

—No permitiré que éste sea el final.

—Así suena el Kakashi-kun del que me enamoré —sonrió ampliamente dándole un corto beso en los labios— ¿salimos de aquí?

Asintió. Ya tenía un plan y no iba a fallar.

Por ella

Por él.

Se salvarían.

* * *

Gaara despertó con una herida en la cabeza, un poco mareado por el golpe, quitándose de encima las cosas que le habían caído, dirigiéndose casi medio a rastras, medio tambaleante, a donde estaban sus hermanos, debajo de los asientos.

Tomó el pulso de Temari e intentó despertarla dándole suaves golpecitos en la cara hasta que logró reaccionar, haciendo lo mismo con Kankuro y Shikamaru apenas lograron hacerlos reaccionar. Estaban heridos, aunque los más serios eran golpes. Los padres de Sakura y de Shikamaru apenas tenían más que unos rasguños y Sasuke había protegido a la joven con su cuerpo, llevándose la peor parte él.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —Tanteó rápidamente Kankuro viendo a todos los pasajeros con detenimiento. Ninguno padecía de heridas serias, salvo su hermano con ese corte en la cabeza.

Todos asintieron, estaban en condiciones de seguir, al menos, lo que pudieran hacer a pie y a ciegas, que no tenían idea del sitio en que habían quedado.

—El piloto… —susurró Temari poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Shikamaru, su novio.

—Creo que debemos escapar lo antes posible. Si estoy en lo cierto, no es seguro permanecer con él. Orochimaru-sensei debió ser parte del grupo terrorista —soltó el joven manteniendo las distancias del hombre que empezaba a reaccionar con movimientos violentos, haciendo que temieran más por él que por lo que acababan de escuchar de Sasuke, aunque algunos de ellos ya estaban al tanto de ello y la razón por la que estaban viajando a una zona segura.

—Vamos —advirtió Gaara quien se apoyó en su hermano.

Apenas salieron, el piloto se puso de pie. Su piel se veía oscurecida, con una ligera tonalidad grisácea, las pupilas dilatadas y de la boca salía una peste horrible a muerte, a cadáver. Ninguno tenía tiempo de confirmar nada: debían correr y salvar su vida como pudieran.

* * *

Orochimaru siguió camino una vez estuvo en tierra, quitándose el paracaídas, llamando por teléfono y esperando unos momentos a que una camioneta blanca llegara por él. Se subió al asiento de copiloto y emprendió marcha el vehículo una vez más.

—No hubo fallas ¿no? —preguntó el chofer.

Él se rio sujetándose el cabello en una cola de caballo.

—Por supuesto que no. Esparcí el virus, tan sólo deberá seguir su curso ahora con los que quedaron vivos. Pronto tendremos todo bajo nuestro control. Tsunade no será capaz de controlar esto por mucho tiempo desde el ministerio —su risa se vio ligeramente tapada cuando sintonizó la radio y la voz del locutor contando las extrañas circunstancias que estaba viviendo la población hizo eco.

Era como una película de zombies, pero mucho peor: era real.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

El comedor había sido el mejor lugar donde podían esconderse, principalmente, porque hallarían con qué defenderse, aunque los tres sabían que en cuanto a seguridad, era el peor sitio posible ya que las puertas no eran precisamente, las más estables. Así, Gai, Neji y Lee se vieron tomando medidas para impedir que entraran por el frente, apilando las mesas y haciendo lo mejor posible que fuera mucho más dificultoso llegar a entrar.

—Tenemos algo de tiempo y la juventud de nuestro lado —dijo Gai con su típica sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental en el rostro. Neji seguía serio, pero Lee se emocionaba con las palabras de su profesor, siguiendo al pie de la letra sus indicaciones.

Rebuscaron en la cocina todo lo que pudiera servir para defenderse en el camino, poco o mucho, lo iban a necesitar, pues, aún les quedaba camino para llegar al punto de encuentro.

—Gai-sensei, creo que es todo lo que podemos cargar —dijo Neji interrumpiendo el entusiasmo de Lee y de su profesor, que habían llenado un costal con utensilios de la cocina (sin contar los que tenían encima) y el otro con comida pensando en lo duro que iba a ser el camino a un refugio. Pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba realmente, que si hubiesen podido, llevarían todavía más de no haber sentido el golpe en la puerta.

Lee que tenía una cacerola en la cabeza y un par de cucharones en las manos, saltó tras el mostrador colgándose el costal lleno en la espalda y blandiendo los utensilios de cocina como si fueran armas mortales, acto que su maestro no tardó en imitar con una espátula y unas pinzas de ensalada. Neji se sentía de mal tercio al verlos actuar, estrellándose la palma de la mano contra la frente al pensar en la razón por la que estaba con ellos.

Sí… no encontraba ninguna en lo absoluto.

La puerta se sacudió un par de veces y los golpes se sucedieron haciendo un fuerte eco en la cafetería. El ánimo de Lee y Gai se vio disminuido al tornarse serios para los que se vendría en ese momento. Intercambiaron miradas antes de tomar todas sus herramientas y provisiones. Neji fue un poco más astuto juntando los cuchillos de cocina, quedando con el de deshuesar en mano.

—Tenemos una salida por el frigorífico —les dijo Gai a sus alumnos sin perder de vista la puerta— aun así, debemos ir con cuidado, no sabemos cuántos haya fuerza y qué tan rápido nos alcancen ellos.

Los dos asintieron. Sabían lo peligroso que podía ser aquello, que no dudaban de que todas las precauciones fueran pocas.

Dio un grito para animarlos y salieron por atrás, trabando la puerta desde el interior, toda ventaja que pudieran ganar iba a ser bien recibida.

* * *

Gaara apenas podía mantenerse en pie debido a la herida en su cabeza y ellos, no contaban con demasiado tiempo para huir. El piloto se había lanzado contra ellos y había capturado a Sakura, tomándola de la muñeca y la hubiese mordido y lastimado con las uñas si Sasuke no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo dándole en la cabeza con uno de los hierros salidos del helicóptero, tomando a la mujer del brazo y dejándola detrás de él.

Kankuro llevó a Gaara en su espalda y comenzaron a correr todos juntos, que apenas había caído al suelo con un líquido viscoso escurriéndole de la herida. No era sangre, parecía, quizás, hacía apenas diez minutos había sido sangre, ahora, era una masa viscosa de color azulado que emanaba olor a podrido, como si su cuerpo fuera capaz de descomponerse en cuestión de segundos.

Se apresuraron a correr lejos. Aunque realmente, ninguno tenía idea de lugar a donde se dirigían, estaban a tientas en medio de la nada. Pensaban que al menos, la edificación se iba a ver a lo lejos como para poder guiarse y llegar hasta ella.

No dijeron nada, sólo sus respiraciones agitadas y el ruido de sus pies al pisar el suelo con fuerza, rompiendo ramas, metiéndose entre la hierba, sin importar nada más que su supervivencia. No había tiempo para nada, ni para hablar ni para preguntar ni para darse consejos: tenían que huir. Con el miedo a flor de piel y sintiendo el jadeo que iba en crescendo del piloto que los seguía, como si fuera una bestia salvaje que los estaba persiguiendo para hacer de ellos su próxima caza.

Sin ponerlo en palabras, siguieron el camino a todo lo que sus piernas podían dar, cuando el sonido sordo del cuerpo cayendo al suelo los detuvo. Agitados, voltearon escuchando el grito de Gaara. Kankuro no pudo moverse por el peso de su hermano encima suyo, logrando reaccionar cuando éste se irguió adolorido: el hombre había saltado encima cual lobo hambriento y desgarró la piel de su hombro arrancándole un pedazo de la ropa con sus dientes.

Como si se expandiera a toda velocidad, la zona mordida se tornó oscura y al igual que el piloto, en poco tiempo, del Gaara que conocieron no quedó nada más que un simple cascarón.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión, todo fue a calma. Jiraiya y sus alumnos, junto a sus familiares, fueron acomodándose en las instalaciones. Hasta que no tuviera noticas de Tsunade, no sabía cuánto estarían ahí, así que había dejado todo a disposición de los demás y que usaran la casa como si fuera propia, aunque el miedo y la incertidumbre de lo que pasaba no les permitía disfrutar ese paraíso así nomás.

Lo que extrañó al director fue ver que aún faltaba gente por llegar. Los tripulantes del segundo helicóptero aun no llegaban y faltaban algunos de sus alumnos.

—Seguro se retrasaron, pero han de estar bien —le dijo Asuma encendiendo un cigarrillo cuando se paró a su lado a mirar por la puerta principal esperando ver alguna señal de que estaban cerca. Pero la desilusión lo invadía—te ayudará a relajarte —le acercó la caja de cigarrillos ofreciéndole uno, pero él lo rechazó.

—Saldré a mirar en los alrededores —dijo Jiraiya acercándose a una mesa donde tomó un juego de llaves y se dirigió a la cochera de la mansión. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de la situación y no iba a dejarlo así nomás.

Al llegar, se encontró con Naruto apoyado sobre uno de sus autos, cruzado de brazos.

—Iré contigo —le dijo como si intuyera que las cosas no andaban bien y que él, parecía tener el mismo mal presentimiento que él.

Jiraiya no dijo nada, discutir le parecía una pérdida de tiempo en ese momento. Eso sí, buscó en un cofre viejo y cubierto de polvo, sacando un maletín que tenía armas de fuego. Cargó una y la metió en la parte posterior de su pantalón, la otra, se la dio a Naruto que lo miró con horror.

—Lo que posiblemente nos encontremos allá afuera —dijo moviendo la cabeza— deba ser exterminado a como dé lugar.

El joven tragó saliva y asintió, tomando el arma con miedo. Jiraiya golpeó su mano y la tomó enseñándole a empuñar con firmeza el arma.

—No puedes dudar cuando tienes una de estas. Tiras a matar.

El joven no sabía qué hacer al respecto realmente, en ese momento, había una batalla de convicciones en él, pero en cuanto sintió el sonido de la alarma que quitó del vehículo, subió al asiento del copiloto sabiendo que ese viaje no iba a ser un simple paseo por los alrededores.

* * *

Terminaron de armar con cuidado su nuevo experimento y ponerlo en los vasos de precipitado, recubriéndolos con unas finas hojas de caucho que había en el laboratorio para retrasar la explosión. Apenas hicieron unas cuantas, las suficientes, para lanzarlas y huir.

Kakashi se paró en la puerta con las bombas en mano y después de mirar a su novia, las lanzó hacia donde estaban los zombies, esperando, buscándolos como sabuesos o perros policías y abriendo la puntería y luciendo su excelente puntería, sintiendo el cristal romperse al caer al suelo, dándole el tiempo suficiente para que el gas se expandiera y el caucho se resquebrajara causando la explosión a los pocos instantes.

Se asomó a mirar por la puerta entreabierta viendo el estado en que habían quedado, tomando la mano de Fuyuki y saliendo con rapidez de ahí. Aún tenían uno o dos trucos más para el camino, que como profesor de ciencias iba a usar y explotar —nunca mejor dicho— en esa situación.

Habían quedado con Gai en verse pronto, aunque les iba a tomar su tiempo si seguían encontrando infectados en el camino. Esperaban llegar a tiempo al punto de encuentro antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Los teléfonos en el ministerio de salud no paraban de sonar. Tsunade no sabía a cuántos había ignorado, pero en cuanto los llamados del gobierno se volvieron más insistentes, más urgentes, hasta que el mismísimo emperador estuvo ahí, exigiendo explicaciones, no quedó más alternativas que contarle lo sucedido y hacer lo que ella no quería: declarar alerta máxima.

Se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar. Aun no tenían nada para dar una ligera esperanza a la población, sólo sembrar pánico con algo que no podían manejar, que no podían curar y que pronto, los iba a matar.

* * *

No pensaba demorarme tanto actualizando esta historia, que la tenía ya terminada y entre una y otra cosa acabé postergándola. Espero volver a un ritmo más fluido de ahora en más.

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
